


Chicken Soup

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue OT3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash hadn’t been feeling so great for the past few days so Tucker thought that some old-fashioned chicken soup might help. At least, that’s what everyone said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: um tucker cooks food but messes it up (100% cabooses fault) wash eating it anyway.
> 
> This wasn't meant to be blueT3-ish, but it kinda just worked out that way...

Tucker had never been that great at cooking. He could get by and he never made anything that was inedible but he’d never normally go out of his way to cook for anyone just in case.  
  
Wash hadn’t been feeling so great for the past few days. He’d been complaining of a sore throat and headaches, so Tucker thought that some old-fashioned chicken soup might help. At least, that’s what everyone says.    
  
Tucker had left the pot sitting on the stove top to simmer for a while and when he returned to see how it was doing, he found Caboose excitedly staring into it.  
  
”Tucker! Tucker! Are you making soup?” Caboose said bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
“Yeah…” He said carefully. Caboose in the kitchen unsupervised was dangerous; he was an absolute train wreck.  
  
“I helped! It tasted boring so I added things!”  
  
“Oh my god, you didn’t.” Tucker looked at the mess of bottles and containers on the bench. Please, for the love of all that is holy, do not say that Caboose had added everything there.  
  
Caboose stirred the soup with a big smile on his face.  
  
“Agent Washington will be so happy!”  
  
Tucker practically ran over to the stove and looked into the saucepan.  
  
“What the fuck did you put in here?”  
  
Tucker could see whole peppercorns floating in the soup, along with numerous bay leaves, a fine and a fine layer of rosemary. The soup wasn’t as clear as it had been before, and Tucker suspected the taller young man had added soy sauce or barbecue sauce to the broth. He hoped that it wasn’t both. Salt had been sprinkled over the bench — or was it sugar? — and there were various other ingredients that were out but didn’t seem to be used.  
  
“Lots of things! You should try it, Tucker. It’s delicious!”  
  
Before Tucker has the chance to tell Caboose off for ruining the soup, he hears the shuffle of feet against the floor.  
  
“You both cooked for me?” Wash asked, making his way over to the stove.  
  
“No! Well, I mean, yes, but it’s ruined now.”  
  
Wash paused. “Can I still try some?”  
  
“No, it’s really awful.”  
  
“Tucker is lying,” Caboose said cheerfully, “It’s delicious!”  
  
“I’m sure you’re exaggerating.” Ignoring Tucker’s protests, Wash took a spoon and dipped it into the pot. Lifting the spoon to his lips, he blew gently on the piping hot soup before carefully tasting it.  
  
Nothing could have prepared Washington for the assault that his taste buds were experiencing. He tried not to make a face at the weirdly salty, spicy, peppery, what-the-fuck-flavour-is-this taste and he dutifully swallowed the spoonful of soup.  
  
“It’s…interesting…” Wash said as he went to take another spoonful. Just to be polite.  
  
Tucker all but slapped the spoon from his hands, snatching it away. “You’ll kill yourself eating that. It’ll be better next time.”  
  
Wash gave Tucker a smile. “Next time, make sure Caboose doesn’t go near it alone.”


End file.
